dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Ika-Chan returned to the sea to resume her mission, a certain Neowalker has stepped in the shadows, and the two are forced to engage Hell beneath the waters... Will Ika-chan prove she is more than a match for the Legged Merfolk, or will she prove why she is considered "Master of the Depths"? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Summer, 2016. After paying off the price to fix the Beach House, Ika-chan finally realized there could be some good in humankind after all. But, this is an alternate dimension after all... As Ika-chan grew up to be a well liked person among the Humans running the shack, her farewell was, indeed tearful. Children cried, and even most of the girls still in school cried like children. As Ika-chan was about to leave to her kind, a "Merfolk" named Kiora Atua created a GIANT Tsunami, destroying the Beach House. Ika-chan was angry at this "Fake", but Kiora had her say first. Kiora: Go no further, foolish creature. You already served your purpose well. It is time for you to die. Chizuru: Is that... What a Mermaid is SUPPOSED to look like, Ika Musume-chan? Ika-chan: What?! NO! A mermaid OBVIOUSLY has Tailfins, and fins for ears. Or is that just my fantasies? Kiora: It is indeed all your fantasies. I knew this place is not worth invading, Squidfolk. I see you have power beyond all others. You are not the age that your Human peers assume. but by your species' standards, you would be a Teenager. Shame that you have the personality of a kid... Ika-chan: WHY I OUTTA!!! Cindy: She may have a point. Chizuru: Eeeeeee... Whadyu mean? Cindy: If Merfolk aren't just apes with ferocious personalities, then there are possibly MANY other Extraterrastrial life in Universes beyond our own. Ika-chan: That's crap! We don't even know our whole universe! Kiora approved of Cindy's hypothesis. Because she is familiar with such creatures. Kiora: I'm afraid the Voluptuous young prodigy is right, Squidfolk. I've seen Goblins, Kor, Machines with what you call AI, even Eldrich Abominations that would corrupt you eternally. However, you'll never believe me if you tried. Nagisa: You saw Goblins? Chizuru: Just what is a Kor...? Kiora became impatient with the humans, and decided Ika-chan must fight. Kiora: Enough. I propose a challenge. Squidfolk. Because your species is reduced to one (you.), I challenge you. As for you humans, never expect me to appear in front of you again... Ika-chan: YOU GOT IT!!! SHOBLU DE-GASO!!! Afterwards, a Crashing wave swept both Ika-chan and Kiora Atua. Everyone was confused about what the heck happened. If Kiora is right, Cindy might have more research to look up despite not knowing such creatures not existing on Earth... Under the sea in the abyss... As the two met face to face, Ika-chan seemed confident in her ability to destroy Kiora... Ika-chan: You don't scare me, faker! My intelligence level is- Kiora: Don't even keep the thought, Squidfolk. Your intelligence is, indeed high, but how will you fare against ferocious creatures of the deep? Ika-chan then looked around. She knew this place by heart. It is the Challenger Deep; The deepest point in Earth's Hydrosphere. They are straight out in the Mariana Trench, which is deep, in itself... Out of the blue, a Tiger Shark, possibly enchanted by a certain anti-salt magic, appeared. Ika-chan was unphased. Ika-chan: Unfortunately for you, Fakah, IT IS TUESDAY! BRING. IT. ON! She then did a martial artist technique as a signal for Kiora to come at her. She simply sent the Shark at her, and the fight began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Ika-chan easily restrained the Tiger Shark's Jaws, and Gills with ease with her Tentacles. But a famous joke had other ideas... MEANWHILE, IN OUR UNIVERSE... NOW BACK TO THE FIGHT. With the Shark now going bellyup, Ika tried to strike with her tentacles at Kiora; only to realize that it was a distraction, and Kiora striked by Summoning a creature from another Plane of Existence: a Kraken. Kiora: Your kind should be familiar to these beasts... What Ika-chan didn't realize was that it was not a natural being. it was an artificial beast known as the Inkwell Leviathan of Esper. As she used her tentacles, the skin felt metallic; cold even, but Ika-chan had a backup plan: She changed her weight accordingly to stop the gigantic abomination dead in it's tracks. She simply increased her weight to 10,000kg. Enough to halt the mechanical fallacy. She then turned it to scrap by crushing it with her Tentacles. Ika-chan: I'm warning you! My brains beat your minions! Kiora: (She is strong indeed, but what is her greatest weakness, I presume...?) Kiora looked around Ika-chan, and spotted two fins moving on her head. She kept that note in mind as it would be very important to note... Her next beast, though, is so powerful, she used it to counteract what Ika-chan was capable of so far... 'TROMOKRATIS' It was so huge, even Ika-chan was fearing the worst. And it wasn't even a whale either. As the Legendary Kraken emerged from Challenger Deep, Ika-chan was forced to MAX out her weight to 20,000 kilos. Kiora was just waiting for her to do this. Ika-chan used all eight of her tentacles, but Tromokratis easily caught all eight, and ripped them out... Ika-chan: Nice try, "Feikah"! I can regenerate my tentacles as it is! Ika-chan is right. Right away, she regenerated them like it's nothing. Tromokratis had other plans as of Kiora's orders... Kiora: Now, beast of legend! Combine your efforts with the four Orcas surrounding us! Ika-chan was now officially in fear. She never realized Kiora can Summon Sea Mammals as well... One lunged, and pounced at Ika-chan; shredding at Ika-chan's "Hat."... But as Ika-chan miraculously caught the Killer Whale, another attempted to attack from behind. Luckily, Ika-chan caught the rest. She used all eight... As Kiora thought this, she used TROMOKRATIS' pincers to grab at Ika-chan, releasing the Orcas as a result. As Kiora approached Ika-chan, just as she was about to rip off Ika-chan's hat, she decreased her weight to 0.050kg, miraculously freeing herself from the life alarming predicament. Ika-chan was now smaller and faster, she went into Challenger Deep again, unable to be caught. Kiora followed suit, assuming she went into the abyss... Sometime later, Kiora was in pure darkness. She has reached the bottom of the Challenger Deep. There were creatures glowing via Bioilluminescence. Kiora remembered that some species of Squid are capable of this. A hint that may give Kiora the win... She continued searching; she found an Anglerfish, tube worms, even shrimp that can't easily be caught, and eaten... Shrimp... Is this why the Squidfolk may be here? Meanwhile, Ika-chan tried her best not to be detected, so she refrained from using her Bioilluminescence, but at a cost: the other creatures of the deep can find her, but she is in pure blackness... As Kiora kept searching, she was unable to find Ika-chan, leading her to conclude that Ika-chan is in-adept at Bioilluminescence. Until... Cloth... ... Now I found you, Squidfolk!' As Kiora felt Ika-chan's dress with her scales, she was on the run, forced to use her Bioilluminescence. The end has come... Ika-chan, who was now at neutral weight, used all eight of her Tentacles, wrapping and constricting Kiora. But as victory for Kiora seemed hopeless, as Ika-chan reeled her in, the suffocating Kiora ripped her hat off. It shredded as the cloth was being removed, revealing a blue mass that easily was crushing Ika-chan. Kiora was right. That was Ika-chan's greatest weakness... Summons were no longer needed, The immense mass of Ika-chan's head was enough to kill her. But in a last ditch effort to win, Ika-chan used her tentacles to fill the gill slits of Kiora. She was unable to remove them as it was up tight. But just as Ika-chan died, Kiora was still unable to remove the tentacles. She was panicking! She wanted to go back home to Zendikar, to meet her family one last time, but alas... Is this, it? Is this my fate in these many worlds...? Sorry, my kin, The Gatewatch, Elspeth and Ajani even... Sorry for letting you down. DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SO MUCH FOR THE ANIME CRACKS AND VINES! This DBx... IS A DRAW... Ika Musume is from Shinryaku! Ika Musume!, owned by Masahiro Anbe. Kiora Atua is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast, & Hasbro. Next Time Mio Naganohara: H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERVIEW WITH AKIRA TORIYAMA!!! VERSUS ???: I only need three minutes... Epilogue Yang Xiao Long: Oh that's just stupid! Ruby Rose: What is? Yang Xiao Long: Were you watching?! Kiora should've won! She killed Ika Musume, and yet she couldn't remove those tendrils?! Ruby Rose: They must be up tight or something... Yang Xiao Long: True... But- (Aaaaaaaah!) (thud.) Ruby Rose: Oh, jeez! Yang Xiao Long: Who's that, half-sis? Ruby Rose: I... Dunno. Rin Tohsaka: Oh. It's you two. I have to ask you guys a question. Yang Xiao Long: What's she saying? Ruby Rose: I dunno... Sounds Japanese though... Rin Tohsaka: Where is that pink haired ninja I lost to? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs TCG themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain